Talk:Halo: Chronicles
Untitled Wow, this page hasn't been edited for more that a month :) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 17:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Nothing to report or talk about, I guess, since this game is still rumor/under development. -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 20:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Comic? See, I have this newpaper type thing called Comic Shop News (it may be local) and like issue 1146 states this: "Halo Chronicles #s 1 & 2 have been cancelled." CSN only reports on comic book news so it is a comic. Comments? --cv Its been put on hold? http://nikon.bungie.org/news.html?item=26082 FishType1 21:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe this is Halo : Reach? They did say no more Halo games, and Chronicles was never defined as a game. I wonder how multiplayer would work though... :Halo: Reach was confirmed to be an FPS. Chronicles was supposed to be a some kind of movie/game hybrid. So, i doubt they are the same. Remove from sidebar Why should the link waste space on the sidebar? I'll give you three reasons to remove it: 1) The game is on indefinite hold. 2) The article hasn't had a substantial update in eons. 3) There is no real information about the game anywhere. At all. Now, I know the game hasn't officially been cancelled, but I do anticipate that some people will want to treat it like the good-as-dead movie and leave it; in that case, there is some information about the film, but almost nothing about this game. May the argument begin. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 18:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Same thing as the halo movie? they have said its going to be a interactive MOVIE Theres a difference between a movie and a INTERACTIVE movie. It means its a movie/game hybrid. Though you might be right, like certain parts are like: Dose he do a or b? But were just going to have to wait and see. Canceled Completely It is never going to happen anymore since the movie project idea collapsed. Here is a link to the article http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/20360/Confirmed-Reach-is-Bungies-Last-Halo-Game/ -- 15:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up. Anyone who can do so should probably change the article a bit, because apart from the cancellation bit, the article still reads as if the project is still ongoing. Sith Alchemy 101 23:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) They should probably take it off the list on the Main Page as well. It's kind of misleading because a lot of people still think it's in productions. General Heed 04:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *It really bugs me that they've locked this page but have yet to clean up the article. Sith Alchemy 101 19:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I think there's hope Judging from Microsoft's wording, it sounds to me like the project will simply be taken over by 343 studios at a later date. http://www.joystiq.com/2009/07/28/microsoft-says-halo-chroncicles-is-on-hold-doesnt-use-the-c/ I mean, what's Jackson know anyway? It isn't his franchise, and even if he oversaw some direction of early game builds, that doesn't necessarily mean he has any real stake in the project. It's not as if he was investing his own money into the project; he was getting paid to do it. I doubt Microsoft will let whatever he accomplished, be it big or small, go to waste. I wouldn't be surprised to see an episodic Halo adventure get announced on Halo Waypoint within its first two months. After all, what better way to advertise an episodic, downloadable Halo game than on it's very own online 'channel' where only the core people who would be interested could see it? -AfroRyan :I think you are mistaken on one point - Jackson had quite a hefty stake in it. He started a gaming company for it. A small, recently created company from New Zealand bringing out a Halo title would have been a HUGE thing, perhaps establishing Wingnut Interactive immediately on the gaming scene. As it is, they've been relegated to obscurity. I agree that the materials that were invested into Chronicles will probably resurface at some point in the future, though I'm not sure whether 343 is an actual game development studio or whether they're just overseeing the IP, hiring other companies to do the actual development. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) From where I'm standing, Wingnut Interactive was established because Jackson wanted his own videogame development group. In the past, he has stated in so many words that he didn't like how his movie material was handled in the world of videogames. As far as I'm concerned, Wingnut Interactive would have been created with or without his/their involvement with the Halo project. As a side note, 343 Studios had job postings a while back concerning game development specifically. That doesn't necessarily mean they'll be making all the Halo games from now on, but they'll be doing more than simply outsourcing the work, that's for sure. -AfroRyan Cover? I was looking for some halo reach stuff on IGN when I found this game on there, it also had a cover here is the link http://xbox360.ign.com/objects/857/857596.htmlSomeguy789 04:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Rain-ish? If this was made, it'd probably be like Heavy Rain, but not as epic. You all know I'm right. :) Scot 113 00:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC)